


Determined for his sake (hiatus)

by ChaosWriting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AKA you decide, Comment driven, I really want to share my ideas, Reverse Fantasy AU, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWriting/pseuds/ChaosWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus fall down.</p><p>Apparently there's humans here, but that can't  be right? Humans are made up.</p><p>Anyway, Sans is DETERMINED to get his brother home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Sans fell.

He doesn't remember how, but he did.

He wakes up to Papyrus shaking him violently. He blinks a few times and moves to sit up.

Papyrus is crying. 'What's wrong?'

'I-I thought you-' The younger skeleton says, before breaking down sobbing against his brothers rib cage.

Sans wraps his arms around his small brother. 'I'm fine. are you hurt, Pap?'

'I-I'm fine.' He stutters out, recovering from the scare he just had.

Sans looks around. The room seems to be carved out of stone, with a few pillars keeping the ceiling from collapsing. It's strange, really. Who would live down here?

The most remarkable thing are the walls. Or the things covering the walls. They're brightly colored, all sorts of things covering them, barely touched by the years. Sans wonders how the colors had managed to stay so bright, maybe someone looks after them? The painting seem to resemble legends from long ago. Sans laughs at the silliness, did he discover an ancient cave from long ago, from when monsters still believed in humans?

Looking up he can see that the hole they seemed to have fallen through. It doesn't seem like they could climb back up. It's a miracle they even survived the fall. Especially him, with his one HP. The bed of yellow flowers must have saved him.

He point up at the hole in the ceiling. 'Hey,pap.'

'Yes?'

'Looks like getting back to the surface is going to be w/hole lot of trouble.'

Papyrus groans and lets go of him, but he's smiling. He points towards a door. 'I think that's the exit.'

Sans nods and picks his brother up, keeping him close to protect him from any harm.

The next room looks almost like an exact copy of the last one, minus the hole in the ceiling.

'Greetings!' Sans looks around for the source of the noise, but is unable to locate where it comes from. He presses his brother closer to him.

'Over here!' The voice is coming from the walls! Upon closer inspection it seems to be the only spot that isn't splashed with color.

'I'm Shady!' The shadow says.

'You can say that.' Sans says, with his usual grin growing a bit wider.

'Sans, no.' Papyrus groans. He shifts to get a better look at the shadow.

'I'm Shady the Shadow. Please excuse my name. It doesn't really fit me well.' There's some shift in the way it talks, but it dissappears almost as soon as it came. 'Do you know what you've fallen into?'

'I'm not sure, but I've never seen your type of monster before.' Sans shrugs, trying not to seem freaked out.

'I'm not a monster. But you're in luck. I'm not like them either.' Shady seems to shiver. 'How about I help you out? Just follow my lead.'

Before Sans can answer something gets ripped from his chest. The red heart and his brothers orange one seem to be the only color in the world now. The rest has faded.

'Listen up.' The shadow speaks. 'Humans are dangerous. They hate eachother. And if they would already hurt eachother, imagine what they would do if the found someone of an entire different species.'

'Humans don't excist!' Papyrus speaks up.

'Yeah, pal. What are you trying to do, scare us? Not really working y'know. Human are sort of made up.' Sans laughs.

Shady is quiet. 'Even if you don't believe me, at least let me teach you how to defend yourself.'

'Sure, whatever. We'll play along with your little game.'

'That little heart, that's your soul. It reflect who you are. Understand?' Shady doesn't wait for an answer.

'Those white dots you'll see are 'Light' get as much as you can!'

**OPTIONS:**

**Trust it**

**-Or-**

**Do not trust it**


	2. Do not trust it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That thing calls itself Shady, come on.

**Do not trust it**

How stupid does that thing think they are? They know how battles work.

Sans' soul moves away from the 'light'. Sans urges his brother to do the same. Papyrus complies and avoids the attack too.

'Pal… You sort of missed them? Let's try again!' Shady seems a bit annoyed, but nothing else.

The light moves closer to Sans' soul (going past his brothers) as if targeting him.

He sighs.

It's harder this time, but he manages to avoid each one of them. 1 HP makes you very good at dodging.

'Whatever.' It morphs, now covering almost all of the walls, the paintings nowhere to be seen, being covered by the large shadow. 'Die already! Annoying freaks!'

Sans wraps himself around Papyrus, it's the best he can offer. His eyes are shut and he prepares himself for the blow.

Nothing comes.

'BEGONE SHADOW! BEGONE!' The voice is deep, but old. Sans looks up.

The movements of the man are unsteady, but powerful. The shadow makes a noise in pain when the light banishes it from the room.

Within a few moments the man is in front of them. The torch illuminates both of their faces. Sans can see the wrinkles on the man's face. He's frowning.

'Are you hurt?'

Both brothers look at the man surprised. When they don't answer, the man asks again.

Both skeletons shake their head.

'Good to hear that. I'm George, a guardian of the ruins.' He looks at them, probably expecting to hear their names.

'I'm Sans.' Sans eventually says. 'And this is my brother Papyrus.'

'Nice to meet you, Sans and Papyrus!' For such an old man he sure sounds energetic. Sans wonders if he fought in the war, before he remembers that humans have a much shorter lifespan than monsters. 'Did you two fall down?'

Sans nods. Keeping Papyrus as far away from the man as possible.

'You should come with me. It's not safe to go out alone.'

'Because of the shadows?' Sans asks.

The man shakes his head. 'That creature is one of a kind. We don't really know where it came from.'

The man starts walking away. Turning around for a moment to see if the brothers are following.

They do, but with a bit of hesitation. Sans is holding Papyrus by the hand, keeping him from wandering of.

All the walls are covered with paintings, making sure none of the rooms look empty.

'As a monster in a world of humans…' The man hesitates for a moment. 'The humans might attack you.'

Sans figured that out already. It's what Shady said too (so it hadn't been lying?!).

There's a small doll on the floor, it looks like it's handmade.

'Conflicts like that can be resolved easily by talking. Could you try practice talking to the doll?' George asks them. It's unclear to who it's directed.

 

**Make a bad pun**

**-or-**

**Give the doll a bad time**


	3. Tell a bad pun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No reason to attack, right?

**Tell a bad pun**

 

Sans isn't a fighter, he's never been one either. So, instead he tells a pun.

'do you like music? i'm a musician, i play the trombone.'

There's no response for a few seconds before Papyrus let's out a frustrated noise. 'SAAANSSS!!' He whines.

George is smiling so wide that his teeth are showing. 'That's a good one. I'm proud.'

'i actually play the trombone too. if I had it with me it would make a great conversation starter.' Sans shrugs. 'plus, hurting the doll would have been punfortunate.'

'Ok, that one was bad.' George deadpans. 'Let's go to the next room. There's a few puzzles ahead.'

He begins to walk away, looking back to see if the skeletons are following him -they are-.

'You might notice the lack of houses,' George says, looking around the room. 'That's because the ruins are small, and most humans don't stay here for very long, for that exact reason.' He sighs and looks lost in thought. 'The very few you see are travellers that we allowed through the gate.'

Papyrus seems impressed. He lets go of Sans' hand and follows right behind George, Sans trails a bit further back.

'The gate?' Sans asks, not looking at George, but instead watching out for Papyrus.

'My wife and I are the only ones who actually lived in the ruins, now it's just me, opening and closing the gate for whoever wants to go in and out, but even that rarely happens.' He's still holding the torch up and Sans is amazed by how long the old man has been doing so. 'It's just me now.'

He smiles, but Sans can tell it's not real. He knows. Yet, he doesn't say anything.

Every room the man guides them through has walls covered in paintings, and Sans really wants to know what's going on with that, but he doesn't ask. The old man seems to be in enough pain already.

'What was her name?' Papyrus asks and Sans freezes. Papyrus is nice and he means well, he just isn't very well at noticing when people are in emotional pain.

'Ella…' He says. 'She used to paint on the walls before she became bedridden.'

That's another question answered. 'what about that shadow?'

'It just appeared one day, sometimes it acted nice, other times…' George sighs. 'It became crueler as time went on. I'm not sure what happened.'

'Since there's no one here, you can explore around freely, but you can also just follow me to my house. It's not that hard to find your way around the ruins, so you would be able to find the house easily if you look around for a bit.'

 

**Look around the Ruins**

 

**-or-**

  
**  
** **Follow George to his house**


	4. Look around the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there's something interesting to find?

**Look around the Ruins**

 

'we'll just look around for a bit.' Sans says and Papyrus nod eagerly. 

'We'll explore!' The young skeleton shouts, the noize echoes throught the empty ruins. 

George nods. 'That's fine. Oh, you'll need this!' The man digs his free hand in his bag and pulls out a phone.

Sans takes it. It's old and blocky and he can barely hold it in one hand. Papyrus seems intruged by it.

'What is it?' He asks, curiousity and amazement in his voice. 

'a really old telebone.' Sans tells his brother.

It takes a few moments before Papyrus groans. 'Geoooorgeeeee, Sans is being mean.' He whines.

'Well...' Says George. 'It does seem like he is...bad to the bone?'

Sans can feel the pun coming, but he loves it regardless.

Papyrus groans and buries his head in his scarf. 'Meanies...'

'I should really be going, I still have some work to do in the house before it gets too late.' George says between laughs. 'I'll see you kids later.'

 The room suddenly feels a lot more empty without the comforting presence of the old man.

'let's go , pap. we might find something interesting.

Most rooms are empty, the paintings however made it worth staying behind.

Thousands of colors cover the walls. Sometimes in a patterns, sometimes not, but most of them seem to be telling a story...

 

_Thousands of years ago monsters and humans lived happily on the surface. Until one day the monsters, fearful of the humans and their abilities, attacked. We, as humans, understood why they feared us, but that made it so much worse to see our own against us. Millions of humans were slain, and not a single monster was turned to dust. Not wanting to extinct an entire species, but afraid how we would react once released, The king too ''Mercy'' on us and locked us underneath this mountain. None of us have ever seen the sun, but we are not losing hope, even if this generation might never see the sunlight, another one might._

 

The way the monsters in the pictures are depicted sends shivers down Sans' spine. They look like creature's from nightmares instead of the kind people he knows. But then, that's what they told him about humans too. He is distraced from his thoughts as he hears Papyrus yells from a few rooms over. 'Sans! Look!'

Sans catches up to Papyrus and looks at whatever Papyrus might be pointing at. There, in the middle of the spikes is a piece of fabric. It consists of two different shades of green. The place seems to be unreachable without dying, and Sans goes as close as he can, narrows his eyesockets and...

He feels sick. The sight is a lot more gruesome than it seemed to be at first. Both the scarf -which it seems to be- and the spikes around it are coveredin a thick layer of dust. He grabs Papyrus by the arm and pulls him away. 'Sans?' His brother tries to reach him, but Sans is far too busy with getting his young and innocent brother out of that room.

 Out of the corner of his eyes he can see different pathways, but he goes straight ahead in panic. 

'Sans, you're scaring me.' 

Sans stops walking.

'What's wrong?'

 

**Make up a lie**

 

**-or-**

 

**Tell the truth**


	5. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since it's been tied for a while, I've randomized it.

**Lie**

'it's nothing.' He says. 'i just saw something scary.'

Papyrus doesn't believe him, so he adds something else. 'I forgot for a moment I had such a great brother to protect me.'

His brother smiles and Sans knows he bought the lie (for now).

Papyrus solves the puzzles they have to pass. Sans makes up the excuse that 'they're not in a rush' and that he 'would just ruin his brothers hard work'. 

Instead he watches from a distance, thinking of what to do. The Ruins aren't safe, he has to get Papyrus out of here. As soon as he can. But George is in his way. He clearly doesn't want them to leave. And George had said they would be safe here -lies-. 

He makes his choice. He will get past George, any way possible. 

Papyrus finishes another puzzle and Sans looks around when he hears a noise. 'Hello?'

Sans wants to look for the source of the noise carefully, but he is unable to identify where is comes from.

'Hello!' Papyrus yells back, to someone who doesn't seem to be anywhere.

'Oh, hold on...' The voice says, and slowly flikkering the come into view, losing their invisibility. 'Got it...'

A top hat, bowtie and cape become slowly solid, all white in colour. 'Oh no, you're monsters...'

The person now clearly managed to get a good look at them, as their voice is shaking more than before. They appear to fade out of excistance again, before, suddenly they're completly solid. 'Oh, no.' The voice is more frightened than anything else. 

They take a deep breath, ear length silver hair bouncing slightly, before they take on a fighting stance, a white cane in hand. Light blue eyes searching for a weakness -most likely-.

It's a fight!

 

**What has priority?**

**Attacking the human**

 

**-or-**

 

**Defending Papyrus**

 

**-or-**

 

**Talking to the human**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, for the consequences of your choice may decide this world future.

**Author's Note:**

> Reverse Fantasy AU by ennji-undertale.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr: chaosismything.tumblr.com


End file.
